The present invention relates to a foldable needle pack and more particularly to a foldable needle pack which is easy to draw a desired needle kept therein.
Conventional needle packages comprise a sheet cover having a holder portion, and a small card in which a plurality of needles are kept, suitably wrapped by the sheet cover in such a manner it is removably fitted over the holder portion of the sheet cover.
In use, after the sheet cover is opened, the small card is drawn from the holder portion of the sheet cover thereafter to remove a desired one of needles from the card.
However, with the above conventional needle packages they tend to get infirm or out of shape because of the fact that both the sheet cover and the card are of paper after a large number of actions for accommodating the card in the sheet cover and taking out the card from the sheet cover are carried out. Accordingly, a high durability can not be preserved. Moreover, the conventional needle packages are not easy to handle due to the fact which includes troublesome steps comprising opening the wrapping of the sheet cover, drawing the card from the holder portion of the sheet and removing the desired one of needles from the card as stated above. Furthermore, another drawback is also pointed out. The sheet cover is usually provided with an opening for observing the needles supported by the card from outside. However, it is impossible to observe the back of the needles which do not face to the window. For this, users are apt to overlook rust, crack and discoloration occurred in the needles.